


Habit

by aoikiriya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It's a small detail but yeah, M/M, Post-Canon, Seirin!Ogiwara, They're in 2nd year btw, actually not basketball related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoikiriya/pseuds/aoikiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call him obsessive, but, every day, Kuroko fell more and more in love with Ogiwara’s habits. Post-Winter Cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first shippy fanfic I have ever written, I'm kinda nervous to be honest... I hope this isn't too short and that you all enjoy it!

Kuroko was always charmed by the habits of Ogiwara, be it his actions or his small quirks.

1\. After a year of high school spent separate from each other, Kuroko was happy to see that Ogiwara-kun was just as manner-less when it came to eating as before.

“Ogiwara-kun, you’re dropping your fries everywhere,” Kuroko pointed out to his childhood friend, who had already attacked his five burgers. 

2\. Ogiwara attempted to study the material presented in front of him, but in the end it was impossible. How Kuroko was able to read closely and take notes without constantly losing focus was beyond him. He began bouncing his leg restlessly, looking around the room, tapping his fingers on the table, even trying to find imaginary problems with his pencils. Kuroko looked up at Ogiwara, with the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

3\. One might consider Ogiwara to be clingy. He was definitely much closer with Kuroko than any normal friends would be.

Any sort of encounter with Kuroko would incite a hug from Ogiwara. Not that Kuroko was complaining, of course. When they met up in the morning before school, when they were about to leave school, when Ogiwara visited on the weekends, and when they got together after school to study were all hug-worthy events in Ogiwara’s mind. In some instances, Ogiwara would give Kuroko a “friendly” kiss on the cheek, and Kuroko would put in extra effort to make that his face wouldn’t go completely fire engine red.

4\. Kuroko was an expert at noticing the little details of Ogiwara. He took note of the way Ogiwara would lift his shirt to wipe away the sweat from his jaw, the way he would run his hand through his two-tone dark orange hair, and how he would, without fail, leave behind grains of rice or crumbs on his face, even long after eating.

Call him obsessive, but, every day, Kuroko fell more and more in love with Ogiwara and those habits.


End file.
